Lena Isis
Lena Isis was an Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. She was partnered with Phosphos and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode two alongside Sid Arcale against Dan and Marucho but both got beaten by Drago's powered-up Battle Gear. In episode 5, she and Mason managed to recruit some top-ranked players by using their non-Guardian Bakugan and lost, thus proving they were powerful players. She and Mason then brought the two kids back to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina in which Kazarina hypnotized the kids. In episode 10, she and Zenet battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Lena took the first move, she was clever enough to realize that the second Aranaut was a digital clone, but not that she realized that the Marucho was an avatar not until Ren pushed some little buttons to let Lena and Zenet that they are battling a clone. In episode 14, her real form was shown during a talk with the Emperor. In episode 17, she was sent to assist Kazarina, who was guarding the second shield generator. Before the mission, Gill warned her that Kazarina might betray her should they fail. After Stoica warned them that Shun was heading to the second shield generator, Kazarina gave Lena one more chance to redeem herself, saying that it was she and the others were the reason why the Battle Brawlers joined the Neathians. During the battle, Lena was determined to defeat Shun alone so she would not fail. However, she loses both rounds with little to no effort from Shun. After the battle, Kazarina summoned her to her room, where she would punish Lena for her failure. However, Lena sent out Phosphos to attack Kazarina, but he was countered by Lumagrowl, who quickly made short work of him. Kazarina then fired an energy blast at Lena. It is not revealed what happen to her, and all that is left are her glasses. Bakugan * Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) * Aquos Gren Trivia *She is quite similar to Kazarina for their scientific knowledge. *She greatly resembles Nanao Ise from Bleach, with similar glasses and hairstyle. *Her last name is very similiar to the word oasis. *She and Zenet seem to be friends, probably because they are the only female members of Ren's team. *She seems to look out for Sid and Zenet as she was worried when they weren't back from Bakugan Interspace in episode 5 of Gundalian Invaders. *Her battle style is about strategy, as proven when she uses Phosphos' ability that poisons the oppenent. She attacks in hidden ways. *Her last name, Isis, is the name of the Egyptian goddess that represents a good wife and mother, and who also is in control of the underworld along with her husband. *Lena is the only minor twelve orders member who has not brawled in a one-on-one brawl. *She is the only Gundalian who wears glasses. Gallery File:kzzk.jpg|Lena File:Lena.jpg|Lena File:Lena_2.jpg|Lena about to summon Terrorcrest File:Lena_Terrorcrest.jpg|Lena throwing Terrorcrest File:Lena_Ability.jpg File:Lena_Mason.jpg File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.53.26_PM.png|Lena and Sid File:Zenet_Lena_3.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Zenet_Lena.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Zenet_Lena_2.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:lz14.jpg|Lena and Zenet's true forms Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians